1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip varistor.
2. Related Background Art
One of known chip varistors is a multilayer chip varistor provided with a varistor element body having a varistor layer and internal electrodes arranged with the varistor layer in between, and also provided with terminal electrodes arranged at ends of the varistor element body so as to be connected to the corresponding internal electrodes (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-246207). In the multilayer chip varistor, a region between the internal electrodes in the varistor layer functions as a region to exhibit the nonlinear voltage-current characteristics (hereinafter also referred to as “varistor characteristics”).